Conventional string trimmers are generally used for horizontal trimming and vertical edging of lawn. Typically, string trimmers include a handle, a motor, an elongated shaft and a lower cutting head from which the string cutting element extends and rotates to cut grass, weeds, and other vegetation. The motor is generally provided at a lower end of the elongated shaft and actuated by a trigger provided in the handle assembly. String trimmers may be powered by combustible fuel engines or electric motors. Electric motor driven string trimmers may be connected to a line source such as 120 volt alternating current electric power, or they may be powered by a battery pack or other source of direct current electrical power.
Most string trimmers include a string trimmer guard assembly, which is configured to deflect debris traveling rearwardly away from the housing, towards the ground, or to the sides of the trimmer housing. When operated in connection with flexible string trimmers, the guard assembly may also include a cutting element such as a blade to automatically trim the cutting element to a proper length while the string rotates within the trimmer guard. String trimmers are used by a wide variety of users, ranging from commercial use to home use. Accordingly, users have a variety preferences with respect to the size of guard assembly connected to the string trimmer, as well as whether to operate with or without a guard assembly.
In general, most string trimmers provide the user with only one size option for the guard assembly. Accordingly, the user may select that string trimmer size based on the size of the guard, or the user may have to purchase an additional guard assembly, and disassemble the string trimmer to replace the guard assembly. Conventional string trimmers have not provided a solution to provide the user with a guard assembly with an adjustable size. Further, conventional string trimmers do not provide a solution for trimming the cutting element when the guard assembly and attached blade, is removed by the user